Bloodlust
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: CasLab. Vampfic. Seumur hidupnya, Castor tidak pernah percaya dengan eksistensi makhluk selain manusia, tumbuhan, dan hewan. Apalagi vampir. Sampai malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam terindahnya dihancurkan oleh sesuatu yang menghisap darah. Ch3 updated.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n**: Oke, jadi ide ini muncul tiba-tiba dari "HEY! GIMANA KALO MISALNYA MEREKA ITU TERNYATA VAMPIR?" Saya bener-bener ga tau plotnya gimana, yang saya tahu cuma plot bunny yang berloncatan di kepala saya. Jadi, terima kasih karena sudah mengklik judul cerita saya dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang bertahan sampai bawah. Bersiap-siaplah dengan kegajean yang ada! ;') /EMOT

**Disclaimer**: Me no own 07-Ghost. *glares at **Amemiya Yuki** & **Yukino Ichihara***

**Warnings**: Vampfic, AU—dua genre yang BUKAN ahli saya, shounen-ai alias BL alias gay men _screwing_ each other, gaje, plotless, vampire-things yang ngawur, dan sisanya temukan selagi membaca. Mungkin ada typo… kalo ada kasih tahu. Oke? Oke. 8'D

**Bloodlust**

Castor&Labrador

.:I couldn't bear this anymore… I want your _blood!_:.

©** yukaeri**

* * *

><p>Castor mendecak keras saat ujung metalik yang tajam itu menggores pipinya dan menorehkan segaris luka pendek yang segera mengucurkan darah. Memberhentikan langkahnya dengan gesekan cukup kuat di tumitnya, Castor menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk membersihkan darah di pipinya. Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi dirinya sendiri untuk bernapas, Castor kembali memacu kakinya jauh ke depan, dan sebelum makhluk bukan manusia di depannya itu sempat mengayunkan sabit raksasanya, dia meluruskan kakinya dan meluncurkan satu tendangan tepat ke bagian perut. Tidak membuat musuhnya itu jatuh ke tanah lalu mati, memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya yang dua kali lebih besar darinya limbung dan mundur beberapa langkah secara tak teratur.<p>

Castor memasang kuda-kuda di tempatnya selagi mengatur napasnya.

Sungguh, malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang paling indah bagi seorang sarjana baru seperti Castor. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya dari sekolah—hari di mana dia bebas dari sesuatu yang bernama pelajaran, skripsi, tesis, dosen, dan segala macam tetek bengek tentang kuliah. Dia lulus dengan nilai sempurna, paling tinggi di fakultas, dan meraih gelar _cum laude_. Malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang paling membahagiakan bagi pemuda itu; _seharusnya_. Seharusnya, malam ini adalah malam indah di mana salju yang turun menjadi kristal dan orangtuanya tersenyum bangga ke arahnya saat dia menerima trofi yang mengakui kepintarannya.

Tetapi kenyataannya, malam ini justru malam terburuk baginya. Tidak, mungkin tida hanya baginya; mungkin, _hanya mungkin_, malam ini adalah malam terburuk bagi seluruh undangan pesta kelulusan ini. Malam yang seharusnya dipenuhi gemerlap cahaya dan senyum kebanggaan telah berubah menjadi malam kelam tanpa cahaya dan tangis ketakutan.

Castor menyiapkan dirinya selagi makhluk bukan manusia di depannya bangkit dan kembali menyandang sabit raksasanya. Keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, turun lewat pelipis, dan jatuh lewat dagunya ke tanah berumput dengan bunyi yang hanya bisa didengar kelelawar—tapi, entah kenapa, dia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Maju kau, makhluk aneh," Castor mengangkat dagunya sedikit. Makhluk yang jelas bukan manusia di depannya itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia mengerti, dan detik berikutnya, Castor mendampati ujung sabit itu berada tepat di depan matanya. Sekali tebas, mungkin seperempat bagian kepalanya akan menghilang. Namun sebelum itu sempat terjadi, Castor melakukan salto ke belakang selagi kakinya menendang kepala—atau apa pun itu di balik tudung hitamnya—makhluk yang menghancurkan hari yang seharusnya menjadi yang terbaik sepanjang hidupnya itu.

Tapi bahkan sebelum Castor berhasil menyelesaikan salto yang ia pelajari selama nyaris dua tahun itu, tangan tak berkulit makhluk itu menangkap kaki kanannya dan membantingnya ke tanah. Belum sempat Castor merespon, sabit itu telah memerangkap tubuhnya; dua ujungnya yang lancip masing-masing berada di ubun-ubun dan di antara kakinya._ Sial_, Castor mengumpat. Dia terperangkap.

Castor tidak yakin makhluk bukan manusia ini memiliki bibir, tapi ia yakin makhluk ini menyeringai sangat lebar, seperti tertarik dari telinga ke telinga. Dalam satu gerakan yang cepat—dan, anehnya, bisa ditangkap oleh matanya yang tidak berkacamata; dan omong-omong soal kacamatanya, benda itu telah remuk beberapa saat lalu di kaki makhluk ini—tudung itu telah tersingkap, dan wajah asli dari makhluk itu terlihat dengan jelas meski dia membelakangi bulan.

Castor terkesiap. Demi Tuhan, dia berani bersumpah—pakai pocong kalau perlu—dia melihat dua buah taring yang besar-besar di baris ketiga giginya. Taring yang saking besarnya, Castor yakin lehernya bisa remuk jika taring itu menembusnya. Oh, Tuhan—benar dugaannya. Makhluk ini datang ketika salah satu dari lampu yang digantung di atas langit-langit jatuh dan menimpa Razette dan menyebabkannya luka dan berdarah. _Darah_, pasti itu daya tariknya.

Makhluk ini pasti_ vampir_.

Castor sama sekali tidak ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan naas seperti ini. Hei, di masih ingin hidup! Dia masih memiliki banyak cita-cita yang belum tercapai; dia ingin mendapat pekerjaan di bagian kepemerintahan, dia ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang dari luar negeri, menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, memiliki anak, lalu pensiun dengan prestasi yang patut diacungi ratusan jempol, lalu membuka toko boneka untuk mengisi kehidupan di hari senja, memiliki cucu yang banyak, dan meninggal di pelukan istri tercinta!

Dia tidak akan membiarkan seorang—atau apapun itu sebutannya—_vampir_ menghancurkan itu semua!

Maka dengan sisa tenaganya, Castor mendorong sabit itu lepas dari tubuhnya dan meloncat berdiri sebelum menghantam wajah sang vampir dengan tendangan dan tinju entah berapa kali.

"Maju kau, makhluk pemakan darah! Aku tidak takut padamu!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Castor menerjang maju dan kembali menghantam tubuh vampir itu dengan tendangan dan tinju yang kuat. Castor tidak pernah belajar bela diri seumur hidupnya dan jujur saja dia sendiri heran dengan kekuatannya yang di luar dugaan. Tapi Castor memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya—yang terpenting sekarang adalah membunuh vampir ini dan mewujudkan rencana hidup sempurnanya!

Dengan satu teriakan keras, Castor mendaratkan telapak kakinya di wajah sang vampir tepat saat sabit raksasa itu diangkat oleh lawannya.

_Crat_.

Dalam waktu singkat, tanah itu telah berubah warna. Coba tebak, darah _siapa_ yang menghiasi tanah ini?

.x.

* * *

><p>Jika kalian bingung dan ingin tahu bagaimana bisa Castor terperangkap dalam pertarungan bersama makhluk bukan manusia yang ia identifikasi sebagai vampir itu, maka sebaiknya kalian membaca bacotan di bawah ini. Namun jika tidak, kalian bisa melongkap bagian ini dan bacalah terus ke bawah sampai bertemu tulisan yang dibuat tebal di atas garis pembatas. Bagi yang ingin tahu, silakan baca bacotan di bawah ini. Oh, dan bagi yang tidak ingin tahu, ada satu yang ingin dikatakan: Kurang lebih, bacotan di bawah ini penting—oh, bahkan<em> sangat<em> penting.

Jadi, silakan kalian memilih._ Membaca atau tidak_?

Sebelum bacotan di atas semakin melenceng dari seharusnya, lebih baik kita mulai ceritanya.

Semua ini berawal dari kelulusan seorang mahasiswa teladan bernama Castor. Semua orang yang berkuliah di universitas itu pasti mengetahui siapa itu Castor; meskipun hanya tahu nama dan tidak tahu wajah. Kecerdasan serta kepintarannya sudah tersohor sampai ke pelosok universitas yang tidak berguna, seperti_ janitor's closet_. Jadi, ketika dia menyerahkan skripsi akhirnya, sang mahaguru hanya menaikturunkan alisnya beberapa kali, dan tanpa ragu-ragu memberinya skor tertinggi yang pernah ia berikan. Castor lulus dengan nilai tertinggi.

Tidak ada yang kaget dengan kenyataan itu; mereka semua, semua penuntut ilmu di universitas ternama ini, semuanya belajar dengan paham bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menyaingi kepintasan seorang anak manusia—atau bukan—bernama Castor.

Seperti halnya semasa sekolah di SMA dulu, pesta kelulusan pun digelar. Sang mahaguru yang ingin memberikan nuansa berbeda memilih _garden party_ untuk tema pesta ini. Maka, halaman belakang universitas yang kelewat luas pun disulap menjadi tempat pesta yang begitu memesona. Semua detail pesta diperhatikan hingga bagian yang terkecil seperti garpu dan sendok di atas meja. Semua yang menghadiri pesta ini menginginkan malam ini menjadi malam yang _memorable_, karena itu semuanya harus dibuat sempurna.

Castor, merasa sebagai bintang pesta, pun tampil dengan sempurna. Ibunya yang berumur kepala lima meminjamkannya setelan jas yang dipakai ayahnya ketika melamar dirinya ketika muda dulu, dan ayahnya meminjamkannya sepasang sepatu kulit yang paling mengilap. Castor menerima itu dengan perasaan haru, memakai dua aset pinjaman itu ke pesta kelulusan dengan bangga dan dagu sedikit terangkat. Dia menyiapkan pose terbaiknya ketika kamera diarahkan kepadanya, seperti selebriti yang berjalan di_ red carpet_. Oh, benar-benar menyenangkan.

Tapi tentu, itu bukanlah hal yang paling menyenangkan dari rangkaian pesta ini. Bagian yang paling menyenangkan adalah ketika nama Castor dipanggil melalui pengeras suara dengan penuh rasa bangga oleh Sang Mahaguru, dan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik menuntunnya ke panggung untuk selanjutnya diberikan trofi yang mengakui seluruh potensinya. Bagian yang lebih menyenangkan lagi adalah ketika tepuk tangan membahana, pandangan kagum sekaligus iri ditujukan ke arahnya, dan orangtuanya menitikkan air mata bangga atas prestasinya yang luar biasa. _Cum laude_, nilai tertinggi se-universitas.

Dan saat itulah hal yang tidak menyenangkan menghancurkan semua.

Seorang gadis, teman dekat Castor, bernama Razette, menjerit dengan suara memilukan ketika lampu panggung yang sebesar mobil jatuh menimpa dirinya. Kulitnya yang seputih susu segera melepuh, dagingnya dipanggang, dan dia berdarah. Beruntung anak-anak kedokteran segera bertindak cepat; beberapa di antara mereka menyingkirkan lampu yang menimpa Razette dan segera mengobati lukanya dengan pertolongan pertama, sementara anak-anak yang bercita-cita untuk bekerja di dinas kebersihan segera mengambil tisu atau sekedar mengeluarkan sapu tangan, mulai bekerja untuk membersihkan darah yang berceceran di mana-mana.

Itu, kalau kau tanya, _bukan_lah bagian yang paling buruk dari malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam paling menyenangkan ini.

Bagian terburuknya baru datang setelah itu; berwujud sebentuk makhluk hidup tapi bukan manusia, yang tingginya dua kali dari Castor dan berjubah hitam. Dan kalau mau ditambahkan, dia memegang sebuah sabit besar yang ukurannya mungkin sebesar mobil pikap. Makhluk yang jelas bukan manusia itu mengaum (Castor tidak yakin apa suaranya itu bisa disebut mengaum) dengan suara yang bisa menghancurkan gendang telinga dan sedetik kemudian seluruh undangan kalang kabut. Berlari ke sana-ke mari seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya sambil menjerit-jerit tak karuan.

Castor baru saja hendak mengajak ayah dan ibunya kabur dari pesta yang berubah menjadi tak menyenangkan ini ketika makhluk yang jelas bukan manusia itu tiba-tiba menghalangi jalannya. Ketika sabit itu diayunkan, Castor tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghindar. Trofinya terlempar dan pecah menjadi dua ketika menghantam tanah. Dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk menangisi trofinya ketika sabit itu kembali mengincarnya, dan kali ini berhasil menyayat bahunya dan melemparkan kacamatanya entah ke mana.

..._And somehow, he could see everything as clear as water without his glasses_.

Mendapat kesempatan untuk menjerit pun tidak, Castor kembali mencoba berlari dari makhluk itu. Ketika meloncat, dia merasakan tubuhnya sangat ringan seperti kapas ketika melayang di udara, dan ketika sadar, barulah dia tahu loncatannya telah sejajar dengan apa yang bisa disebut mata dari makhluk tersebut.

Darah yang mengucur dari bahunya mengalir berbentuk garis di lengannya dan tetesannya jatuh di atas sabit makhluk bukan manusia itu. Masih dalam keadaan melayang, Castor menatap makhluk itu menjilat sabitnya bernafsu dengan horor. Dia mendarat di atas tanah dengan mulus, tepat ketika darah di sabitnya—yang hanya setetes—habis dijilat oleh makhluk itu. Castor tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia, seorang murid teladan yang berolahraga pun tidak spesifik, yang nyaris tidak pernah menghabiskan waktunya untuk sekedar memperindah tubuhnya yang sudah seksi dengan _work-out_, yang nyaris selalu belajar kapan pun ada waktu, baru saja meloncat dan melayang di udara dengan ketinggian dua meter.

_Wow_.

Castor rasa dia masih punya banyak waktu untuk kagum dengan kekuatan dirinya sendiri. Makhluk itu berbalik ke arahnya, dan bahkan sebelum Castor sendiri menyadarinya, makhluk itu lantas mengejarnya dan menjadikan Castor bulan-bulanan. Castor berlari menjauh meninggalkan universitas dengan kecepatan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya dan di belakangnya, vampir itu mengekor.

Bacotan di atas, yang lebih terdengar seperi esai, adalah apa, kenapa, siapa, kapan, di mana, dan bagaimana, Castor bisa terperangkap dalam pertarungan antara dia dan makhluk yang selanjutnya ia identifikasikan sebagai vampir itu.

.x.

* * *

><p>Kembali ke pertarungan—tidak, ke pertanyaan sebelumnya, kira-kira, darah siapa yang mewarnai tanah ini, ya?<p>

Dan jika kalian menjawab Castor, jawaban kalian adalah salah besar.

"AAAARGH…!"

Suara jeritan itu terdengar memilukan dan mengerikan di telinga Castor. Dia, yang jatuh terduduk di atas rumput, hanya bisa membelalakkan mata ketika vampir di hadapannya berteriak selagi ukuran tubuhnya menyusut. Tanah sudah berganti warna dan ketika Castor mendekat untuk melihat darahnya dengan jelas—dan... Cairan kental yang berada di atas tanah itu bukan darah sama sekali.

Rosalie adalah temannya yang berkuliah di fakultas kedokteran (jangan bertanya kenapa temannya perempuan semua, heh). Selama Castor berteman dengannya, belum pernah sama sekali gadis yang taat pada Tuhan itu mengatakan sesuatu soal darah yang berwarna hitam pekat, kental, dan baunya seperti ayam goreng yang hangus. _Dan berbusa-busa_, tambah Castor dalam hati, memperhatikan perubahan dari cairan yang keluar dari tubuh makhluk itu ketika sabitnya melukai dirinya sendiri.

Apa pun cairan itu, Castor sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan cairan ini darah. _Mana ada darah yang berwarna hitam?_

Sambil membersihkan sudut bibirnya yang terluka, Castor berdiri dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang diperbuat oleh vampir di hadapannya itu. Seumur hidup, Castor tidak pernah membaca buku fiksi. Dia tidak percaya adanya penyihir, _werewolf_, manusia dengan indera keenam,_ superhero_, apalagi vampir. Baginya, semua itu hanyalah fiksi. Rekayasa manusia yang berimajinasi terlalu tinggi.

Dan sekarang, dia dipaksa untuk melihat kenyataan bahwa semua itu bukanlah rekayasa manusia.

_Vampir itu benar-benar ada._

Castor menyiapkan kuda-kudanya selagi tubuh itu kembali ke ukuran yang normal, berbentuk manusia berambut pirang dengan iris sebiru langit, berbaju hitam yang robek sana-sini, yang memegang sabit besar dan—tunggu. _Tunggu_. Matanya… Mata yang tadinya sebiru langit telah berubah warna.

"Manusia sialan," desis vampir itu, selagi matanya berubah sepenuhnya menjadi warna merah. "Kau akan membayar untuk ini. Darahmu—darahmu yang baunya manis sekali itu, akan menjadi bayarannya. Tapi sebelum aku meminum darahmu sampai habis, aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu. Kau tahu, menyiksa manusia itu menyenangkan sekali."

Castor membeku di tempat saat vampir itu berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Dia bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berteriak ketika sabit itu menorehkan luka di sekitar tubuhnya.

-**to be continued**

.x.

* * *

><p>... Ya, silakan bunuh saya karena memutus cerita tepat ketika Castor disiksa oleh Frau! Silakan, arahkan zaiphon kalian ke saya, biar saya gunakan Teito sebagai perisai! (?) shot ...Oke, readers-sama, saya berjanji akan menjadi lebih normal sekarang. /tariknapaspanjang

Oke, seperti yang sudah saya tulis di note atas tadi, I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING. Ide ini muncul tiba-tiba saja di kepala saya dengan "HEI! GIMANA KALO TERNYATA MEREKA SEMUA ADALAH VAMPIR?" dan malamnya, sebelum saya tidur,** ehem**sampah**ehem** fic ini selesai. Saya bener-bener ga tau plot pastinya gimana, tapi saya udah punya plot bunny di kepala saya yang sedang saya pikir-pikir untuk menjadi jalan cerita bagi **ehem**sampah**ehem** fic ini. ;') Jadi, mohon tunggu dengan sabar sampai chapter dua selesai saya tulis. /bows

Eniwei, buat yang bertanya, "Mana Labby? :'(" tenang aja. Lab bakal muncul di chapter depan, dan saya usahakan kemunculannya sangat dramatis. Tapi sampai itu—bolehkah saya meminta sedikit review dari readers sekalian? 8'D /shot Saya tahu ini cara yang sangat tidak etis untuk meminta review, tapi izinkan saya memohon beberapa detik dari waktu readers untuk mereview. 8D Terima kasih banyak atas kesediannya membaca; kalau ada hal lain yang bisa saya katakana selain terima kasih, hal itu akan menjadi "thank you very much for reading!" ;') Untill then guys~

-**yukaeri**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n**: Akhirnya, saya tahu ke mana fic ini akan dibawa! Saya udah menetukan beberapa plot yang kemungkinan besar akan saya pakai di fic ini, dan semua itu karena kalian semua yang udah membaca atau pun me-review! Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya. Kalian adalah semangat buat saya! 8'D Chapter ini saya update spesial buat kalian semua :3

**Disclaimer**: **Amemiya Yuki** & **Yukino Ichihara**. Lagi ga mau ngaku-ngaku sebagai pemilik lisensi 07-Ghost. B"|

**Warnings**: Vampfic, AU—dua genre yang BUKAN ahli saya, shounen-ai alias BL, gaje, plotless, vampire-things yang ngawur, dan sisanya temukan selagi membaca. Mungkin ada typo… kalo ada kasih tahu. Oke? Oke. 8'D

**Bloodlust**

Castor&Labrador

.:I couldn't bear this anymore… I want your blood!:.

© **yukaeri**

* * *

><p>Castor benci mengaku kalah—sejak kecil, dia dididik untuk menjadi pemenang. Dalam segalanya yang ia bisa. Ia, sebagai anak sematawayang dari generasinya, dituntut untuk menjadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Dia dituntut untuk selalu mendapatkan urutan pertama dalam setiap perlombaan yang ia ikuti. Adalah pecundang, dirinya, jika tidak menduduki peringkat pertama. Sejak kecil—tidak, sejak dia keluar dari rahim ibunya, sang ayah sudah membisikkan kata-kata itu: "Kau harus jadi pemenang, <em>Castor<em>."

Awalnya, pemuda itu kewalahan dengan tuntutan ayahnya itu. Namun lama kelamaan, Castor terbiasa dengan semua itu. Dia terbiasa berusaha sampai batas maksimum tenanganya dalam tiap berlombaan, dia terbiasa memenangkannya dengan tenang, dia terbiasa menerima trofi berbalut emas dalam tiap turnamen—lama kelamaan, hal itu menjadi sebuah rutinitas yang tak berarti untuknya. Terlalu sering menjadi pemenang, menyebabkannya benci dengan kekalahan. Jika Castor memiliki fobia, bolehlah ia tulis kekalahan sebagai alerginya yang paling parah.

Castor benci kekalahan—atau mengaku kalah, terutama pada seekor makhluk yang tidak ia ketahui dengan jelas apa jenis; meski sebagian besar dirinya mengatakan makhluk ini adalah _vampir_.

Tapi, duh, hidup sebagai anak yang diajari untuk memercayai realitas dan tidak berharap yang muluk-muluk (karena, kenyataannya, kehidupan seorang Castor adalah muluk, lebih dari yang ia kira) menyebabkan dia nyaris tak pernah menyentuh buku yang paling diminati oleh kaum sejagat: buku fiksi. Castor tahu apa itu vampir, apa yang dimaksud dengan _werewolf_, apa nama buku hebat yang mempopulerkan penyihir berkacamata bulat, komik apa yang mengenalkan _superhero_ pada dunia—dia tahu itu semua.

Hanya saja, Castor tidak pernah _memercayai_ itu semua.

Bahkan, ketika makhluk yang disebut-sebut teman-teman perempuannya yang menggemari lelaki berambut jabrik yang jarang mandi sebagai _vampir_ itu sedang berbaring di atasnya dengan taring menjulur keluar dan bersiap menghisap darahnya sampai dia mati kehabisan darah pun, Castor masih tak percaya.

Demi Tuhan, dia yakin pasti ini mimpi.

Castor membiarkan pita suaranya memproduksi suara lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dia membiarkan dirinya berteriak ketika ujung sabit sebesar gajah yang tajam itu menyayat tubuhnya, membuat garis besar di jas hitamnya dan mengeluarkan darah. Dia menunggu hingga lidah yang kering itu menjilat lukanya, tapi daging tak bertulang itu tak pernah datang. Memberanikan diri mengintip dari balik rambut _brunette_ yang menghalangi matanya, dia melihat vampir yang telah berukuran normal itu menyeringai lebar.

Seringai menyebalkan itu.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu, kan, manusia," desis sang vampir. "Aku tidak akan akan langsung menghisap darahmu. Aku akan menyiksamu dulu. Kau harus tahu bagaimana menyenangkannya mendengar jeritan kesakitan mereka ketika aku menyayat tubuh mereka dan mengelupas kuku mereka satu persatu, sebelum menghisap darah mereka sampai mereka kering."

Castor bergidik membayangkan vampir itu melakukan hal-hal yang disebutkan kepadanya.

Dengan satu sentakan, Castor merasakan seluruh pandangannya mengabur menjadi lautan sepia ketika ujung sabit itu menembus tubuhnya, mengoyak perutnya dan mungkin menghancurkan beberapa organ dalamnya. Kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Darahnya yang berwarna merah mewarnai salju di bawahnya dengan mencolok. Napasnya terengah-engah seperti orang yang dicekik.

Sang vampir, atau untuk mempermudah, Frau, memperlebar seringai menyebalkannya lagi—jika itu masih bisa dilakukan. Dengan kasar dia menarik rambut _brunette_ Castor, menyeretnya ke tengah-tengah lapangan bersalju dan menendang kepalanya berkali-kali. Darah mulai mengucur dari kepalanya, tapi dengan kesadaran yang berada di ambangnya, dia bisa apa?

Dari balik rambut yang menghalangi matanya, Castor bisa melihat dengan jelas, mata sang vampir berubah sepenuhnya menjadi warna merah dan sabitnya teracung tinggi, memantulkan cahaya bulan musim dingin yang menyilaukan. Castor tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi ketika sabit itu menembus paru-parunya, mengirimkan perasaan seperti dibakar hidup-hidup ke otaknya. Dia bahkan tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berteriak; sang vampir menariknya dengan mencengkram lehernya, mengangkat kakinya, dan menendang perutnya tepat di bagian yang terluka dengan kencang.

Tubuhnya terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang, menghantam sebatang pohon yang tidak berdaun, menyebabkan salju-salju yang menetap di dahan-dahannya berjatuhan menimbunnya. Castor berjengit merasakan dingin bercampur dengan darah hangat yang mengucur terus dari ratusan luka di tubuhnya. Rasanya _sangat_ sakit. Jika tadi rasanya seperti dibakar hidup-hidup, sekarang rasanya seperti lidahmu di_streples_.

Frau melangkah kea rah Castor, sekali lagi mencengkram lehernya dan mengangkatnya tinggi. Sabit yang ia pegang terayun, bersiap untuk menorehkan satu luka dalam sebelum dia benar-benar membunuh manusia yang berlagak seperti bisa menang darinya itu. Dia mulai membayangkan bagaimana lezatnya darah orang ini. Hidung supernya bisa mencium bau permen dari darah Castor. Omong-omong, dia nyaris tidak makan dan minum apa-apa selamanya dua dekade. Mungkin memakan dagingnya juga bukan pilihan buruk.

Frau tertawa keras.

"Ingatlah nama orang yang membunuhmu ini: Frau!"

Castor memejamkan matanya; dia benci kekalahan, tapi harus ia akui, kali ini ia memang tidak mungkin bisa menang. Dia kalah. Dia benar-benar kalah saat ini. Dia bersiap merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Tinggal tunggu hingga sabit itu mengoyak tubuhnya saja—

_Crat_.

Saat ini memang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bermain tebak-tebakan, tapi aku menyukai tebak-tebakan. Jadi, beranikah kalian menebak, darah siapa yang mewarnai salju kali ini?

.x.

* * *

><p>"Frau! Katakan, di mana kau?"<p>

Langkah kaki Teito menggema di lorong yang gelap itu, bersahut-sahutan dengan gema suaranya yang mengerikan. Oh, dia benci efek gema; yang dilakukannya hanya memperburuk suasana hatinya. Tidak memperdulikan bunyi langkahnya yang menggema, Teito terus memacu langkahnya. Semakin cepat ketika cahaya di ujung lorong terlihat oleh matanya sementara bibirnya terus memanggil nama Frau. Pita suaranya sudah lelah; dia sudah meneriakkan nama vampir sialan itu ratusan kali hari ini. Tidak berhenti sejak sore tadi. Suaranya sudah serak, dan awas saja jika usahanya sia-sia dan tidak menemukan sosok yang telah menghilang dari gereja itu sejak senja tadi.

Teito berhenti di depan pintu kayu berukir itu dan mengatur napasnya. Dia menumpukan berat badannya di lututnya yang gemetar. Oh, dia baru ingat; dia tidak berhenti berlari sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tak heran napasnya seperti orang yang habis dicekik lima menit. Terengah-engah.

Teito mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat dengan punggung tangannya. Masih dengan napas yang belum normal, Teito meletakkan tangannya di atas kenop pintu yang tidak terkunci. Dia mendorong kenop itu setelah menarik napas panjang; dirinya sudah siap dengan apapun yang akan ia temui di balik pintu ini.

Teito membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan berlari masuk sambil meneriakkan nama pemilik kamar ini sekali lagi, dan kali ini lebih keras.

"_FRAU_!"

Dia mengharapkan jawaban, dalam bentuk apapun. Dia tidak peduli jika jawaban itu muncul dalam bentuk "berandal kecil", panggilan menyebalkan yang sering ditujukan sang vampir kepadanya. Sekarang, yang ia butuhkan hanya sebuah jawaban dari panggilannya. Dia butuh seringai menyebalkan di wajah mesum sand vampir. Dia butuh itu, hanya untuk sekarang, agar hatinya tenang mengetahui sang vampir masih ada di tempatnya dan tidak pergi ke mana-mana.

Tapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Hanya keheningan yang ada, mengelilinginya seolah menertawai usahanya yang sia-sia.

"_Kami-sama_…" Teito menggumam pelan. "Apa… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?"

Kaki kecilnya membawanya menelusuri kamar sang vampir. Hanya ada satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan ini: berantakan. Teito memang tahu vampir mesum itu tidak cukup disiplin untuk sekadar membersihkan kamar atau menggosok giginya yang taring semua itu sebelum tidur, tapi yang seperti ini… Rasanya Frau tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam ini. Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan di kamarnya sampai pintu lemarinya lepas? Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan sampai kaca jendela yang berbingkai itu pecah menjadi ratusan bagian?

Teito berjalan mendekati jendela, meloncati pecahan kaca yang berserakan tak beraturan di lantai kamar yang kotor. Dia mengangkat tangannya, menyentuhkan jemari pendeknya di jendela yang tak berbentuk lagi itu. Frau tidak mungkin melakukan semua ini, kecuali dia… Kecuali dia—

Mata hijau Teito membelalak.

"Tidak… Tidak mungkin…" Teito menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini tidak mungkin terjadi… Frau tidak mungkin melakukan semua ini. Dia sudah berjanji padaku, kan? _KAN_?"

Seperti orang gila, Teito mulai bermonolog. Dia menggeleng setiap prasangka buruk datang membanjiri otaknya. Tidak, Frau tidak mungkin melakukan ini. Dia, vampir mesum favoritnya itu, tidak mungkin kehilangan kendali atas dirinya dan menjadi sosok aslinya. Teito menutup kedua telinganya. Memori mulai berputar di otaknya seperti film dan suara-suara dari ingatannya terdengar sangat keras di telinganya.

"_Frau…_!" Teito memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengenyahkan segala yang ada di sekitarnya. Memori-memori itu, suara-suara itu… Tidak. Semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Semua ini hanya mimpi. Benar, semua ini hanya mimpi—bunga tidur belaka. Teito pasti bermimpi buruk lagi. Ayanami sialan itu pasti menyabotase mimpinya lagi. Pasti. Semua ini hanya mimpi, _kan_?

Frau tidak mungkin berubah menjadi _Zehel_: sosok asli vampirnya, yang sadis, haus darah, dan tidak kenal perikemanusiaan. Frau tidak mungkin kehilangan kewarasaannya hanya karena darah. Teito ingat janji itu. Teito mengingat janji yang ia buat dengan Frau sejelas mengingat makanan apa yang yang ia makan tadi pagi. Frau tidak mungkin melarikan diri dari gereja untuk berburu darah dan membunuh manusia… Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah dia berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi.

Frau tidak mungkin melakukan itu semua, _kan_?

Tentu saja. Frau bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya mengingkari janji, kan?

Teito lalu tertawa hambar. Kedengarannya sangat sumbang. Terkadang, ia hanya ingin hidup selamanya di dunia mimpi dan melupakan kenyataan pahitnya di dunia.

Seperti orang gila, Teito mulai merasakan matanya panas dan airmata mulai berselancar menuruni pipinya.

.x.

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi, hanya untuk menegaskan, Castor benci dengan kekalahan, apa pun bentuknya itu. Tapi dibanding benci dengan kekalahan, Castor jauh lebih benci dengan menang karena bantuan. Terutama bantuan dari seorang <em>perempuan <em>yang dadanya jauh lebih rata daripada papan _gilas_.

Selain benci pada kekalahan, mungkin, Castor juga benci ketidakberdayaan. Dia akan menyukainya jika ketidakberdayaan itu dimiliki oleh orang lain, atau, katakanlah, lawan_nya_. Itu memberikannya kesan bahwa dia tidak terkalahkan. Tapi dia akan sangat membencinya jika dia yang mengalami ketidakberdayaan itu. Seperti sekarang ini.

Uh, oh. Jadi, intinya, pada malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam terbaik seumur hidupnya, dua hal yang paling ia benci, dua hal yang berada di daftar atas "Hal-hal yang Kubenci dari Hidupku", dua hal yang selalu ia hindari selama dia hidup, terjadi pada waktu yang bersamaan. Hari ini memang bukan hari terbaiknya. Ini hari terburuknya.

Untuk kedua kalinya malam ini, Castor melihat cairan yang berwarna hitam bermuncratan keluar dari tubuh seseorang ketika ujung metalik yang tajam itu menembus tubuhnya.

Cairan itu, darah yang berwarna hitam itu, bukanlah milik vampir berambut pirang yang menyerangnya sedari tadi. Sama sekali bukan. Darah hitam itu juga bukan miliknya, melainkan seseorang yang memakai mantel berwarna hitam. Seseorang yang ia identifikasi sebagai perempuan, kecuali dadanya yang lebih rata dari papan gilas itu. Jadi, bagi kalian yang sudah menjawab tebak-tebakan di atas, darah—atau bukan—yang mewarnai tanah itu bukan milik Frau atau Castor.

Melainkan miliknya, seseorang bermantel hitam yang menolongnya dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri ketika sabit besar Frau sedikit lagi menyentuh tubuh Castor. Atau, untuk mempersingkat kalimat, menyelamatkannya.

Castor benci diselamatkan—yah, ini intinya sama dengan poin kedua dari daftar "Hal-hal yang Kubenci dari Hidupku", sih. Untuk menegaskan, sekali lagi, apalagi oleh seorang _perempuan_ yang dadanya lebih rata dari papan gilas.

Bunyi yang terdengar seperti air menetes dari keran memenuhi gendang telinganya ketika sosok bermantel hitam di depannya itu mengernyit menahan sakit dari sabit yang menembus tubuhnya. Darah sosok ini pun hitam, sama seperti vampir berambut pirang yang menyerangnya itu. Tunggu, berarti… sosok ini juga vampir?

Kepala Castor pusing sekali, terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini. Mulai dari Razette yang tertimpa lampu panggung, vampir yang datang tiba-tiba, dirinya yang bisa meloncat lebih dari satu meter, hingga bertemu dengan dua makhluk yang memiliki darah berwarna hitam. Tapi, hitam begitu, apa bisa disebut darah?

Sepertinya otak Castor terlalu dipakai untuk berpikir terlalu banyak. Ada beberapa bagian yang korslet, mungkin, karena sekarang, Castor sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Dia hanya ingin tidur sekarang.

Selain rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh karena luka-lukanya, hawa dingin dari musim salju di sekitarnya ini membuatnya ingin tidur… dan mungkin tidak bangun lagi, kecuali dia diperbolehkan bangun.

Sosok di depannya ini, sosok yang memiliki warna rambut yang indah, dan tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya ini, mencabut sabit yang menempel di tubuhnya. Setelah warna merah, kini sabit itu dihiasi warna hitam. Frau membeku di tempatnya, matanya yang berwarna merah seluruhnya membelalak kaget.

Tanpa mengulur waktu, sosok-yang-sepertinya-vampir itu mengangkat tangannya, mengucapkan serentetan kata yang tak ia mengerti artinya, dan sekejap tubuh Frau limbung ke belakang, lalu jatuh seperti kertas. Sabit besarnya tergeletak di samping tubuhnya dan matanya berubah ke warna semula—biru—sebelum akhirnya tertutup sempurna. Apa _dia _mati? Castor rasa tidak. Malah, menurutnya, dirinya sendiri yang mati sekarang.

Dia merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa ketika punggungnya bersentuhan dengan salju. Istilah futbol untuk keadaannya sekarang adalah langit biru, di mana seseorang ditumbangkan hingga matanya bertemu dengan langit biru. Oh, rupanya dia mengalami apa yang dinamakan langit biru itu.

Sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, dia masih bisa melihat sosok itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyum yang asing dan familiar pada saat yang bersamaan. Entah kenapa, ketika melihat mata ungu yang bersinar cerah seperti bulan di malam purnama itu, dia merasa berjuta-juta ton rasa rindu di dadanya terangkat. Tapi kepada siapa ia rindu? Pada sosok ini? Mustahil. Bertemu pun baru sekali, yaitu hari ini. Apalagi, sosok itu sepertinya vampir. Seperti vampir berambut pirang yang sudah tumbang itu.

Ah, sungguh, otaknya benar-benar korslet rupanya. Dia benar-benar butuh tidur.

"Castor…"

Setelah suara lembut yang memanggil namanya itu (Castor bahkan sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekadar berpikir mengapa sosok itu mengetahui namanya; dia setengah jalan menuju alam mimpi, kalau memang dia bermimpi) Castor mengira dirinya akan jatuh tertidur, tapi nyatanya tidak. Alih-alih memejamkan mata, mata cokelatnya malah terbelalak sempurna.

Ada sesuatu yang tajam di leher_nya_.

Tubuhnya terasa seperti terbakar ketika sesuatu yang tajam itu menembus kulitnya, mengoyaknya dan menyebabkan luka yang berbentuk dua bulatan sama besar dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh terlihat di lehernya. Oh, _Kami-sama_, dugaannya benar. Sosok ini adalah vampir. Jadi, setelah lolos dari lubang buaya, dia masuk ke kandang harimau? Setali tiga uang. Nasibnya tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan tadi.

Telinga Castor tuli dari teriakannya sendiri dan sebuah jilatan pada lehernya adalah sesuatu yang mengantarkannya ke dunia mimpi—atau kematian?

Otaknya benar-benar butuh tidur rupanya.

Sambil berpikir apa yang akan ia temui di surga nanti, perlahan kelopak mata itu menutupi bola mata cokelatnya. Entah mati _atau _tidur.

-**to be continued**

.x.

* * *

><p>Apa ini perasaan saya aja, atau chapter ini memang abstrak? Saya sendiri bingung bacanya masa-_- Tapi setelah saya edit berkali-kali, cuma segini yang bisa saya lakukan untuk mengurangi keabalannya. Jadi ya mohon maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Terutama maafkan saya untuk ke-OOC-an para karakter, terutama Castor! ;w; Hontou ni gomennasai! bows Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis Vampfic dan adegan action jadi kalo jelek tolong maafkan dan bantu saya memperbaikinya karena author adalah nothing tanpa readers-nya ;w;

Terima kasih banyak buat review di chapter sebelumnya. Kalian harus tahu saya rasanya tuh kayak pengen terjun dari atap rumah sambil teriak "VODKAAA!" pas nerima review dari kalian. Saya senang ada menyukai fic aneh ini. Sini, sini, saya peluk. X3 /shot

**Keikoku Yuki: **Muahaha. Itu Lab udah muncul. Silakan tebak di mana XD /shot Eh? Anda mau bikin Vampfic juga? Waaa, saya tunggu! Pair-nya HyuuKona, kah? :3 /maunya /digampar Terima kasih atas review-nya :D

**Apple-Mint Inversion**: Saya sudah bilang, saya ini pelajar bejat, jadi ya masih sempet bikin fic meskipun tugas menggunung. XD /digampar Yah karena saya suka sama Castor dan anggapan saya soal megane adalah orang yang pinter, jadi yah saya buat Castor anak pinter begitu. Ada FraTei ga ya? Ufufu, temukan saja jawabannya di chapter ini~ /shot Makasih buat review yang sama sekali ENGGAK gaje ini 8'D /haggu

**Kanna Ayasaki**: …Ternyata saya emang ga jago bikin mystery! Anda udah bisa me— *dibekep* Ehem, gomen ne, kalo saya lanjutin kalimat itu nanti jadi spoiler. DX Soal ada Teito atau ga silakan lihat saja di chapter ini 8'D Terima kasih atas review-nya, Kanna-san! /haggu

**kumorigetsuyoubi**: Aku suka penname-mu! :D unyu gimanaa gitu /apasih Muahaha. Bukan mimpi kok. Anda beneran baca fic alay ini di dunia nyata XD …Hua. Kayaknya kemunculan Lab ga dramatis. Gomen ne! /bows Dx saya ga jago bikin drama… /pundung Terima kasih buat review-nya! Sama sekali ga nyampah, dan jangan merendah karena kamu anon. 8D Saya appreciate setiap review yang saya dapet dan bagi saya ga ada review yang nyampah atau gaje 8'3

**Kuroschiffer Phantomcr**: Panggil saya Yuka aja, Kurofer-san~ Saya ga punya wibawa untuk dipanggil pake sufiks –sama Dx Ufufu, soal tebakan Kurofer-san, silakan tunggu jawabannya di chapter-chapter berikutnya XD /shot Baru nyadar Castor keren? MEGANE ITU KEWL SEMUA asdf! X3 Btw, fic special-offer-mu udah jadi. Gomen kalo jelek. DX btw, makasih banyak buat review-nya! /haggu

**knightinred**: Muahaha. Makasih udah mau menunggu chapter dan makasih udah mau ngoreksi! :'D /haggu Saya emang males ngecek ulang, kalo proofread cuma bentar paling, jadi koreksi Anda sangat membantu saya! Terima kasih, terima kasih! ;') Saya bakal lebih hati-hati lagi dan semoga chapter ini udah bersih ya. Yah, meskipun chapter ini abstrak sih asdf. Gomen Dx Makasih buat review-nya~

**Chiisanamika**: Meskipun kebanyakan Vampfic itu keren, ga berarti fic alay ini keren. /pundung Tapi makasih loh udah mau bilang fic ini keren, saya terharu jadinya. B") Ini udah saya lanjutin~ Gomen kalo jelek banget chapter ini orz. Makasih banyak buat pujian(?) dan review-nya ya~ :D

Anyway, berhubung ini nyaris tengah malam dan mata udah tinggal sekian watt, saya udahi dulu ya. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan/atau mereview. Review dari kalian adalah semangat bagi saya, jadi, maukah kalian menyisakan setengah menit untuk menulis sebuah review buat saya? ;w; Terima kasih banyak~ /haggu

-**yukaeri**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n**: Pertama-tama, saya mau bilang **MAAF** yang sebesar-besarnya karena udah menelantarkan fic ini sekian lama. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saya lost-touch sama 07-Ghost dan jadi males ngelanjutin. Tapi untuk para readers, saya tentu aja bakal ngelanjutin fic ini. Maaf udah membuat kalian menunggu lama ;w; Terima kasih buat Kurofer, kalo bukan karena dia yang ngingetin lewat review-nya di _Xyloto, Mylo_ (Shizaya, FYI kalo ada yang mau baca /plak) mungkin saya nggak akan pernah nyelesein fic ini. Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang udah me-review di chapter kemarin. Saya akan berusaha untuk membuat chapter yang cukup memuaskan.

Maaf kalo pendek. ._.v

Well, enjoy reading! :3

**Disclaimer**: Punya Amemiya Yuki, ga peduli seberapa sering aku bermimpi dia ngasih lisensinya ke aku. ;w;

**Warnings**: AU, some bloody scenes, vamp-fic, shounen-ai, OOC.

* * *

><p>Ada sesuatu di hidungnya.<p>

Castor mengangkat tangan kanannya (yang entah kenapa, terasa kaku seperti disemen) dan mengusap hidungnya. Sesuatu yang membuat hidungnya tak nyaman itu tida pergi. Dia terlihat tolol memang; seorang sarjana dengan nilai skripsi tertinggi menggaruk hidung bukan pemandangan yang terpelajar. Tapi dia tak peduli. Castor benci ketika ada sesuatu yang tak enak menyentuh hidungnya—apapun itu, sungguh—dan dia ingin menyingkirkannya. APA PUN ITU.

_Sangat_ mengganggu.

Kelopak mata Castor terbuka seraya dia bersin hebat sebanyak dua kali. Punggungnya sampai terangkat ketika dia mengeluarkan kuman dari hidung dan mulutnya. Dia mengernyit seraya rasa sakit menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Castor merasa badannya remuk. Apa yang terjadi semalam?

Memori mulai membanjiri otaknya dan Castor menahan napas. Oh, yah. Dia ingat segalanya yang terjadi semalam. Sampai ke detail terkecilnya, seperti bagaimana cahaya bulan menyinari darah yang berceceran di tanah bersalju itu. Castor memejamkan matanya ketika kepalanya terasa seperti ditusuk jarum. Ya, dia ingat semuanya. Mulai dari lampu yang menimpa Razette, darah yang berceceran di pesta kelulusannya, sosok penghisap darah bernama Frau, sosoknya yang berubah seukuran dua kali lebih besar darinya, pertarungan yang menyebabkan livernya hancur itu, hingga perempuan-berdada-lebih-rata-dari-papan-gilas yang menolongnya. Lalu menggigit leher dan menghisap darahnya.

Castor membuka kelopak matanya ketika ingatannya kembali pada sosok penolongnya itu. Untuk memikirkan di mana dirinya sekarang mendadak menjadi hal yang penting.

Penolongnya itu… Oke, lupakan fakta bahwa setelahnya dia langsung menghisap darahnya—tapi, hei, setidanya orang (oke, _VAMPIR_) itu menolongnya dari kematian oleh Frau! Castor menyentuh lehernya. Jika boleh jujur, Castor sendiri tidak terlalu yakin dengan _gender_ penolongnya…

Bicara soal dadanya, yah, bagi Castor itu terlalu rata bahkan untuk seorang perempuan. Tapi soal wajahnya dan bagaimana rembulan menyinari wajahnya itu adalah hal yang lain. Rasanya mustahil laki-laki bisa secantik itu. Terutama rambut keunguannya yang pucat itu, membuatnya bertanya-tanya sehalus apakah rambutnya. Mengambil kesimpulan dari ciri-cirinya yang terlalu cantik untuk seorang laki-laki, Castor memutuskan penolongnya itu seorang perempuan… yang dadanya lebih rata dari papan gilas.

Castor menghela napas pendek dan berbaring kembali di kasurnya. Tunggu, jadi sejak tadi dia berbaring di kasur?

Barulah Castor sadar dan mulai melihat ke sekeliling. Di mana dia? Langit-langit tinggi yang terbuat dari kaca berwarna dengan ukiran indah itu jelas bukan langit-langit kamarnya. Begitu pula dengan dinding seputih salju yang jika dipandang lama-lama membuat matanya sakit. Castor menyipitkan mata; jendela besar berbentuk setengah lingkaran di depan ranjangnya ini juga bukan jendela kamarnya. Di mana pun itu, yang pasti tempat ini sama sekali bukan di rumahnya.

Dia menghela napas dan turun dari ranjangnya. Telapak kakinya yang tak beralas segera menyentuh dinginnya lantai marmer di bawahnya. Dia mengernyit menahan sensasi aneh itu. Langkahnya membawa Castor ke depan jendela besar dan satu-satunya di kamar itu. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh jendela; dia baru sadar ternyata tangannya diperban sekaligus digips. Pantas saja dia merasa kaku.

Kaca memantulkan bayangan wajahnya hingga pinggang. Castor memerhatikan bayangannya di jendela; terkejut ketika mendapati dia tidak memakai atasan sama sekali. Alih-alih kaus, tubuhnya justru dilapisi perban di mana-mana. Tangan kirinya menyentuh perutnya. Aneh, dia sama sekali tidak merasa sakit. Padahal tadi malam, perutnya sudah habis terkoyak. Jika memang lukanya sudah sembuh… kenapa cepat sekali? Atau kejadian tadi malam itu hanya mimpi?

Castor mengerang frustasi; semua yang terjadi selama 24 jam terakhir membuat kepalanya teraasa ingin meledak. Dia menatap salju yang menempel di jendela dengan tatapan kosong, menikmati sensasi dingin yang menyengat ujung jemarinya ketika dia menyentuh kaca.

_Krieeet_.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun."

Suara pintu terbuka diikuti sapaan lembut (bahkan lebih lembut dari suara ibunya) itulah yang memutus lamunan Castor. Dia segera menoleh ke arah asal suara, mendapati sesosok berambut ungu pucat yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan di retina matanya. Pupilnya segera membesar. Sosok itu… Tak salah lagi. Dia pasti _penolong_nya malam itu.

Castor menahan senyumnya.

* * *

><p>Mata birunya hanya terfokus pada satu sosok. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh kecil yang memakai jas hitam yang menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan sebuah nisan berbentuk salib besar. Bibir merah mudanya yang tipis bergerak pelan, mengucapkan do'a dengan khusyuk, sebelum meletakkan sebuket bunga di depan makam itu. Frau memperhatikan Teito dengan punggung yang menempel pada pohon tak jauh darinya. Lebih terlihat seperti <em>stalker<em> ketimbang seorang uskup.

Tuhan sepertinya sengaja menerbangkan kelopak bunga di sekitar Teito ketika dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Hei, Frau, aku tahu kau ada di sana."

Frau mengerjapkan matanya sekali dan menyeringai tipis. "Mm," dia menggumam pelan, mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya dan menyalakannya seraya menghisapnya. Dia membiarkan nikotin mengendap di paru-parunya sebelum menghembuskannya lewat hidung dan mulutnya. Merokok memang memiliki efek yang sama dengan narkoba—dia merasa seperti seorang uskup yang gagal.

Teito berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan tenang. Langkahnya ringan, padahal malam sebelumnya menggerakkan satu kaki seperti menyeret kotak seberat satu ton tanpa alat bantu. Dia berjinjit untuk mengambil rokoknya kemudian mematikannya. "Tidak baik menguntit orang," ujar Teito. "Tapi merokok itu jauh tidak lebih baik, Frau." Dia membuang rokok itu.

Frau menatap rokok yang baru dia hisap sebagian itu. "Membuang sampah sembarangan juga tidak baik,_ Kuso gaki_."

"Kuso gaki janai!" seru Teito kesal. Dia mengambil rokok yang telah mati itu, menyimpannya di saku jasnya. "Begitu sampai di gereja, aku akan membuangnya ke tempat sampah."

Frau terkekeh seperti orang tersedak. Teito menatapnya lalu ikut tertawa. Setidaknya, tawa mengisi udara di pemakaman itu sebelum keheningan meraja. Teito menatap sepatunya dan Frau memperhatikan tupai yang sedang makan di pohon terdekat. Frau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Teito, tapi rasanya sangat sulit mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Tapi akhirnya, kata-kata itu keluar juga. "Teito, soal kejadian tadi malam, aku minta maaf. Aku… Melanggar janji kita."

Teito menggigit bibirnya. Untuk satu alasan, dia tahu Frau akan mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya. "Aku… Aku tahu," ujar Teito pelan, membuat tubuh Frau menegang. "Lupakan soal itu. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Andai aku menyetujui hal itu, mungkin kau tidak akan kehilangan insting manusiamu."

Frau menatap rambut _chestnut_ Teito untuk beberapa saat, bingung ingin berkata apa. Di sisi lain, dia merasa apa yang diucapkan Teito salah—biar bagaimana pun, kejadian semalam adalah salahnya. Instingnya yang menghilang dan segalanya… Frau menahan napas. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan perkataan Teito. Ada sebagian kecil dari dirinya yang membenarkan ucapan Teito.

"Tidak, kejadian malam itu salahku secara keseluruhan," kata Frau akhirnya.

Teito mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata Frau tajam. "Tidak. Sudah kubilang itu salahku, Frau! Kalau saja aku menyeteujui _blood-pact_ itu, pasti tidak ada yang terjadi!"

"Kau tahu _blood-pact_ itu hal yang konyol, jadi bukan salahmu menolaknya!" Frau melotot. "Dan instingku hilang karena aku sudah tidak makan selama berdekade. Jadi, itu ketololanku dan sama sekali bukan salahmu."

"Sudah kubilang, ini salahku, Frau!" teriak Teito. Frau memutuskan untuk menahan argumentasinya sementara dia mendnegarkan Teito berbicara. "Jika saja… Jika saja saat itu aku menerima _blood-pact_ itu, pasti kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan semalam."

"Oh, Tuhan, kau membahas itu lagi," erang Frau, menepuk dahinya. "Sudah, itu bukan salahmu, oke? Jadi aku yang minta maaf—dan jangan coba-coba membantah, Kuso gaki!" tambah Frau cepat-cepat ketika dilihatnya Teito akan memprotes lagi. Laki-laki yang lebih pendek menggerutu pelan, pipinya seperti disesaki dua ikan buntal. Frau terkekeh seperti kuda tersedak.

"Nah, jadi, mari kembali ke gereja," ujar Frau, menjulurkan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menyalakan korek api untuk menyalakan rokoknya. Teito menatap tangan kanan Frau bingung.

"Kenapa kau menjulurkan tanganmu?" tanya Teito sambil menunjuk tangan kanan Frau. Yah, dia memang anak yang tida peka, kan? Frau sweatdrop. Inilah tidak enaknya memiliki, ehem, "teman", yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu "mencoba bersikap _gentleman_". Sang vampir kembali menepuk dahinya.

"Kau mau… Menggenggam tanganku atau tidak?" tanya Frau, suaranya semakin kecil mendekati akhir kalimatnya. Mata karamel Teito membesar. Entah hanya dirinya yang salah melihat atau itu sebuah kenyataan, dia bisa melihat rona kemerahan di pipi Frau. Teito berkedip dua kali dan tertawa renyah. Tanpa ragu, dia menjulurkan tangannya, membiarkan tangan besar Frau menyembunyikan tangan kecilnya.

"Nah, ayo kita kembali ke gereja," ujar Teito lembut. Frau membuang rokoknya yang entah keberapa dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Teito. Pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"Ya. Fest pasti sudah menunggu di sana."

* * *

><p>Tidak ada suara yang memenuhi kamar tidur tamu (atau, domba yang tersesat) di gereja besar tersebut. Tidak ada yang berbicara; yang terdengar hanya suara lembut sendok dan garpu yang bersentuhan, atau bunyi gesekan kecil antara piring dengan alat makan. Tidak ada suara selain itu. Tidak ada konversasi yang terbangun di antara dua orang di kamar itu. Udara diselimuti oleh selaput khayal bernama keheningan—yang canggung, jika kau mau menambahkan.<p>

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," ujar Castor pelan, menjadi orang yang akhirnya merusak ketenangan ini. Labrador mengangkat kepalanya. Castor tidak menatapnya, melainkan senok dan garpu yang saling bersilangan di mangkuk buburnya. Labrador memperhatikan Castor meneguk minumannya dan menunggu isi gelas kaca itu habis. Castor meletakkan kembali gelas itu, tangannya tidak bergerak dari gelasnya dan dia menatapnya. Lama, hingga Labrador bosan menunggu.

Apa yang sebenarnya ditunggu oleh Labrador, kau tanya? Oh, yah, bukan hal yang penting bagi kalian, tentu; tapi hal yang ditunggu Labrador kemungkinan besar adalah hal terpenting yang pernah ia tunggu selama ratusan tahun hidup. Apa? Kalian bingung kenapa Labrador bisa hidup ratusan tahun sementara tubuhnya tidak menua? Oh, jawabannya mudah—Labrador adalah seorang vampir. Benar; vampir yang menolong Castor sekaligus menghisap darahnya kemudian. Kalian bisa melupakan kalimat terakhir jika kalian mau; intinya adalah: Labrador seorang vampir. Alias, perempuan yang menurut Castor dadanya lebih rata dari papan gilas.

Uh, _oh_. Andai Labrador tahu itu.

"… Aku di mana?"

"Gereja," jawab Labrador cepat, terdengar terburu-buru. "Ya, kau berada di gereja."

Labrador memperhatikan Castor lagi. Terkesan aneh memang, menyaksikan seorang laki-laki memperhatikan seorang laki-laki lain; tapi Labrador tidak peduli. Dia menunggu reaksi Castor sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa kecuali pertanyaan-pertanyaan singkat dan tatapan datar dari Castor.

"Apa kau lihat di mana kacamataku?"

Labrador merogoh saku jubah uskupnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata dan memberikannya pada Castor. Bagaimana benda itu bisa berada di sakunya, kau tanya? Bukan hal penting.

"Ini bukan kacamataku," kata Castor pelan, memperhatikan kacamata itu seperti memperhatikan ular yang berbisa.

"Memang bukan," Labrador memaksakan senyum. Hal itu cukup berhasil karena dia selalu tersenyum. "Kacamatamu rusak—tepatnya, dihancurkan—tadi malam, ingat? Anggaplah itu kacamata barumu, semoga aku tidak salah memperkirakan _minus_-mu."

Castor memakai kacamata itu tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, dan sekelilingnya menjadi lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa malam itu dia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas.

"… Kau… Tahu siapa aku, kan?"

Castor tersentak oleh pertanyaan itu, tapi dia tidak kaget. Castor rasa, dengan dirinya yang memutuskan untuk tidak bereaksi berlebihan ketika bertemu dengan Labrador—penolongnya itu—cukup membuat dia bingung. Yah, itu memang yang dia inginkan, _anyway_. Castor kembali menatap sendok dan garpunya. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengetahui dirimu—yang kutahu hanya sebatas kau adalah vampir juga, karena setelah menolongku kau menghisap darahku."

"Kau… Kenapa reaksimu datar sekali?"

"Kau ingin aku bereaksi bagaimana?" tanya Castor, nadannya meninggi. "Kau ingin berteriak-teriak histeris karena telah digigit vampir dan masih hidup? Aku bisa saja memukulmu; tapi sangat tidak etis memukul seorang perempuan."

"Perempuan? Perempuan yang mana?"

"Yang mana lagi kalau bukan kau? Kau melihat perempuan lain di sini?"

"Tapi di sini tidak ada perempuan."

"… Kau, bodoh."

"Tapi aku bukan perempuan."

Bola mata Castor membesar. Apa? Makhluk secantik dia bukan perempuan? Ya Tuhan, dunia sudah benar-benar gila rupanya. "Kau… bukan perempuan?"

"Pe-penghinaan!" Labrador nyaris meringis. "Aku ini laki-laki tulen, tahu! Mau bukti? Dadaku rata!"

Castor mengerjapkan matanya dan memperhatikan Labrador. Oke, dilihat dari sisi manapun, Labrador memiliki sisi feminine yang sempurna. Kulit sehalus sutra dan seputih susu, rambut keperakan yang ikal dan beraroma seperti bunga, mata ungu besar yang indah… Well, Labrador pasti akan sempurna sebagai seorang perempuan, kecuali dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Castor merasa tolol sendiri. Tidak ada perempuan yang memiliki dada rata.

… Labrador itu laki-laki.

Castor melakukan_ head-desk_ yang sangat _un-Castor-ish_.

Dengan awkward, Castor mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Labrador. "… Maaf," kata Castor. "Sepertinya _minus_-ku bertambah lagi."

Labrador mengangguk dengan _awkward_, masih tidak terima dikira perempuan. Tapi dia mempertahankan imej kalemnya. Memperbaiki duduknya, dia tersenyum kepada Castor, "Tidak apa-apa."

"_Well_," Castor menggaruk belakang lehernya. Sejenak kemudian, mata cokelatnya telah menatap Labrador lurus-lurus, tepat di mata. "Aku menuntut penjelasan darimu—yah, meski sebagian besar aku sudah mengerti."

Labrador menarik napas. Ini akan menjadi penjelasan yang sangat panjang.

-**to be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Note1<strong>: Oke, inilah akhir dari chapter tiga. o.o Maaf pendek. Bikinnya buru-buru juga dan ini apdetnya juga numpang wi-fi teman. Terima kasih sudah membaca, berniatkan memberi saya sedikit review? ;)  
><strong>Note2<strong>: Dan, yep, meski pun apdetnya lama, fic ini ga akan discontinue. Saya akan usahakan apdet secepat yang saya bisa untuk chapter empat.

-**yuka**eri


End file.
